Edward's Reason
by ME LOVEY JAZZY
Summary: After Edward comes back to Bella he shows her a song that he wrote her. This takes place during New Moon. Songfic to The Reason by Hoobstank! Please R&R!


Edward's Reason

Edward's Reason

**A/N:** Hola peoples! So, okay, here is a completely unplanned fic! I just heard this song and it totally hit me! I think it's perfect for New Moon. Okay, um my BETA is not available at this time, so this is unedited, so I beg you to be nice! Oh yeah, for those of you still waiting on "How to Save a Life" I'm working on it fellas! Almost got chapter four done, blame the writers block! Okay so enough of my constant drone…here it is!!

**Disclaimer: **I, unfortunately do not own the Twilight saga or The Reason by Hoobastank. If I did I would not only be rich, but I would have been able to take pictures with Robert Pattison! (The Lucky Duck who owns Twilight is Stephanie Meyer!) I would be very happy just to hug Robert! Or Jackson for that matter!! (Hmmm, Taylor or Kellan would do just fine as well.)

"I love you," Edward whispered in her ear. She had been asleep for so long. She felt like she had too much going on in her mind. This is a dream she told herself; a dream that Edward had awoken her from in very little time.

"I have something to show you." Edward said. Bella nodded. He left her to get dressed. Bella dressed hurriedly and went to her window. Edward was there waiting.

"Climb on my back" he told her.

"What about Charlie?" Bella asked

"We'll be back before he's awake" he answered. Bella nodded and climbed carefully on to his back. They took off. Bella felt like she was truly in a dream, flying past towering trees and leafy ferns. They came to sudden stop in front of his house and he gently put her down. Edward then took Bella's hand and led her through the frosty air to the house.

"Welcome back Bella" Carlisle said as soon as they walked through the door. Bella nodded and smiled back.

"I'm going to show her something" Edward said to Carlisle, whom nodded his approval. Edward pulled Bella along with him to his room. He closed the door for privacy. Bella looked at him oddly and he kissed her very softly. A sense of relief washed over her, yet she did not know if it was just her or if Jasper and Alice were behind his closed door. Edward picked up a guitar case as Bella tried to remember whether or not she remembered him playing guitar. He gave her a crooked smile as if saying, no I've never shown you this, sorry.

"I wrote you something." he told her and gestured to the black couch. She shook her head. Edward then picked up a CD and pushed it into the slot.

He began to play and then she heard the steady beat of drums. Edward then said it was called "The Reason" and then he began to sing just loud enough for her to hear it.

_I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_

I've found out a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

In Bella's mind everything clicked. He loved her; he didn't want to or mean to leave her. She needed him. Tears began to stream down her face and caught one on his finger. She looked up at him and he smiled at her. She knew he needed her too. __

I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear

I've found out a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is You  


_and the reason is You _

_and the reason is You_

_and the reason is You _

Alice and Jasper walked in and sat on the black couch. Alice seemed quite amused, while Jasper looked like he was concentrating, probably trying to keep Edward comfortable. __

I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know

I've found out a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you

As Edward finished he set down the guitar and pulled a teary eyed Bella into his arms. "I will never leave you," he murmured. Alice and Jasper smiled quietly to each other and silently left the couple alone.

"That was quite good. One of his better pieces," Jasper said to Alice. She punched him I the arm playfully, and took him downstairs.

"Edward, when did you write that?" Bella asked him.

"After I left you." he replied quietly.

"It was beautiful." she said.

"Glad you liked it." he answered and pulled her in for another hug. Then she kissed him and much to her surprise he kissed back with more force than ever. Perhaps he wasn't lying…maybe he really would always stay with her. She was unsure of these things, but there was one thing that she was absolutely sure of…he would always need her just as much as she needed him. She was his brand of heroin. And she always would be.

**A/N: **Okay, so there it is! Please leave reviews, and please be nice. After all I have no BETA at the moment (Glares at Shiny Volvo Owner 20 with the anger of a billion Harmony haters). Yeah, if any of you are interested in being a temporary BETA please PM me and I'll see what I can do. Again please leave reviews and please consider the fact that my BETA is not available at the moment so this is practically unedited! Cookies for all those who leave reviews!! (I do take anonymous review, for those of you who don't have an account here, or are having trouble logging in.) Thanks Guys!! You all rock!!

P.S. Click the pretty purple button and DAZZLE me!!_  
_


End file.
